


The Price of Love

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Family Feels, Gen, Look even the author cried writing this, Past Lives, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: “Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It’s not the time that matters, it’s the person.”— The Doctor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly one of my favorite pieces I've ever written,right up there with Little Soldier Girl and the entire Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men AU. The prompt used was from writing-prompts-s over on tumblr, "I sentence you to ten thousand years of reincarnation".
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_ “Reincarnation” _

 

The words stung Trevor’s ears as he sat in the college class.He hated the word.It was just a fantasy.A myth.

 

Next to him,his classmate tapped his shoulder.Trevor came back and looked at him.The guy had a graphic t shirt,shorts and long hair streaked blue with frosted pink tips.He had a scraggly beard and glasses that had a small crack on the bottom right lense.

 

“Sorry for scaring you,dude”the guy pointed at his notebook, “But you randomly started drawing and I thought you should know”

 

Trevor looked down.He was right.There were faces,older and somewhat familiar.He had stopped in the middle of a man’s spiky mohawk,covering an eyepatch. There were four of them so far,but he felt there should be more.

 

“I,uh...Thanks for stopping me”Trevor said,turning to him,holding out his hand, “I’m Trevor by the way”

 

“Matt”the guy smiled,taking the offered hand.As he did,Trevor couldn't help noticing that a memory flashed,of a man with spectacles shining under a deep hood and what seemed like a floating grin.He didn't seem to notice the fault in Trevor’s smile, “Nice to meet you,dude”

 

Matt turned into Trevor’s first and most consistent friend of his college experience.They got together outside of class and school.Eventually,it felt like he had known him forever,even after a few months.

 

One day,Matt introduced Trevor to his group of friends,a group that affectionately nicknamed themselves the  _ Achievement Hunters _ . Trevor had never felt so accepted in his whole life.

 

There was Geoff,a Culinary student who seemed to always be slightly drunk.He was the Group Dad,always making sure they were all doing well.The Mom Friend of the group was a tie between Steffie and Jack,though Jack,a Psych major,was around a tiny bit more than Steffie,a Theater Arts Major with a flair for directing(especially during play season).Larry and Kent were both Communication Majors and great laughs.Michael and Lindsay were amazing,both studying to be video game designers.

 

Trevor loved them all,and they had amazing times together.Like with Matt,he felt as though they had always been there.

 

But something was still missing.

 

* * *

  _“Your Majesty”he’s in a palace garden,and not alone.There’s a man in  knight’s armor nearby and next to him is a man whose face he can’t  quite make out but is dressed in the finery of a king.He feels somewhat at easy next to this king,instead of out of place._

 

_ “What is it?”the king asks. _

 

_ “The Witch of Roosteria wishes to seek an audience with you” _

 

_ “Now?” _

 

_ “It's of utmost importance” _

 

_ “Alright.”the man turns to him,apologetic, “Trevor-” _

 

_ “I can wait”he smiled as the man nodded and left. _

 

* * *

 

 

Trevor meets Ryan when he goes to pick up Steffie from a Theater practice one evening. She was talking to the older man when he pulled up in his beat-up  car,honking his horn-that suspiciously sounded like a clown horn- to scare her.

 

He succeeds and laughs as she jumps and turns to look at him.Her anger was temporary as he stepped out and yelled “Ride for her highness,Queen Hardy?”

 

“Fuck off,Trev”she giggles as she comes over,the man behind her,“By the way,Trevor,this is Ryan,my classmate.Ryan,this is my annoying ass roommate  Trevor”

 

“Pleasure”Trevor smiles as he takes Ryan’s hand, “She mentioned you a few times,says you’re a great artist”

 

Trevor looks at the woman but she just grins.

 

“Thanks,I guess?” Trevor is saved by his phone’s text-tone went off,from Matt text-yelling at him to get home and to pick up candy for him.He sighs with a smile.

 

“What is it?”Ryan asks,and Trevor pockets his phone.

 

“Other roommate wants some candy”Trevor said and Steffie smiled in affirmation, “He gets a bit cranky”

 

“Can’t keep him waiting then”Ryan smiled at them.

 

Trevor smiles, “Thanks,nice to meet you,man”

 

_ \-------- _

Ryan joined their group and brought with him another side to the group.The Theatre Arts Major was a new life to the group.Apparently Geoff and Jack also knew the man from other classes and the three were close very quickly.

 

But it was nothing like how he and Trevor were.

 

They became something akin to brothers so quickly,it was as though they had been related.It was something Trevor had always had a wish for,being an only child.

 

However as Ryan became closer,the mood shifted.Trevor’s friends had a look of sadness in their eyes.Like they knew something was wrong with him.

 

Trevor didn't think much of it. but it nagged him.

 

One night,after crashing while studying for finals,he woke up late one evening to voices.Matt and Steffie.

 

“The 10,000 years are almost up”he heard Steffie say.She and Matt were sitting at their table,talking, “It's also nearing his date of death.We have to tell him.”

 

“We told him when we were in France,he still took that kid’s place at the guillotine.”

 

Steffie was quiet,before she asked, “I know I ask you every time but...Do you ever regret it?”

 

“No”Matt said,looking up at her, “I don't regret it.I don't regret following our prince this far.He’s still and always going to be our friend,no matter what”

 

Steffie smiled, “Of course”

 

Behind his door,Trevor froze.Tears filled his eyes and he slid to the floor,sobs escaping his body.

* * *

 

_ “Trevor,it's a closed meeting”A man laughed.He turned to see two men...Michael and Geoff? _

 

He finally sees their faces and it hits him,why these people in his dreams felt so familiar.

 

_ A crash makes them all turn.Ryan is defensive and the Witch is angry.He hands glow with Magic. _

 

_ “I sentence you to ten-thousand years of reincarnation!”her hand was pointed at him,the king,who Trevor finally realized was Ryan.The man was frozen in place by shock. _

 

_ “Ryan!”Michael and Geoff were both sprinting for the man but Trevor was faster.He didn’t even recall himself moving,just reappearing in front of the magic just in time for the spell to make contact _

 

_.Everything stops. Trevor is frozen in place as the spell courses through him.He takes in the situation despite the pain. _

 

_ Michael and Geoff have arms outstretched.Somehow,Matt and Steffie,the court Mages,have appeared. Lindsay is in the doorway with  Larry and Kent right behind her.Their swords were all drawn,their armor glinting.But Ryan...Ryan is staring horrified at him. His brother is looking down him and all Trevor can think is “See you...” _

* * *

 

Jeremy is the one who finally makes it all clear.He is in his painting class one semester,and there's this guy with green hair looking like he wants to cry as he’s looking at Trevor.

 

Trevor doesn't know him, but finds it in himself to go to his side and ask.

 

His name is Jeremy and he apologized,as Trevor had reminded him of an old friend.

 

Trevor doesn't think much of it.He and Jeremy quickly became close,and Jeremy became close to the Achievement Hunters,eventually becoming one of them.

 

Trevor was happy again.He felt complete,

 

Until that day.

 

He was with Ryan,Matt and Jeremy,when a child goes chasing after the toy ball that slips from their grasp,chasing it into the street.

 

Trevor is moving before he can think,and he can hear Jeremy crying out,Matt’s yell,Ryan’s scream.

 

“ _ Trevor _ !”

 

* * *

 

_ “Hi Trevor”He’s a child,a baby in his brother’s arms.Trevor just baby-cooed at him and Ryan smiled, “I’ll always be here,never forget that.” _

 

_ “I’m Jeremy”he’s a young boy in the courtyard,facing two boys his same age,one in healer's robes,the other in a hooded gown but with his hood down,glasses glinting, “This is Matt” _

 

_ “Trevor”he says but he’s a young adult,looking at the Knights in front of him,his friends,”Call me by my name.Formalities are for my brother” _

 

_ He remembers that last day in the courtyard,of finally having a day to Just him and his brother,but then the Witch came calling. _

 

_ He remembers dying that first time,he remembers the void...He remembers watching as his body was carried to the infirmary,remembers Jeremy's cries,of the tears his friends spilled. _

\-----

“You were very brave”he’s in a white room with a table set for tea.A woman is sitting at the table,cup in hand, “Tea?”

 

“Where am I?”he asked.

 

“Tea?”

 

“Where am I?”

 

“I guess humans call it Limbo”she says with a sigh,eyes on her cup, “The place between Death and Life”

 

“So I’m really dead?”his voice is a whisper, “Is this...my last cycle?”

 

“I...Not quite.You were to have one last regeneration before you could live fully,but I guess this is a special circumstance”the woman pours herself more tea, “I am to give you a choice”

 

“A choice?”

 

“Yes”she waves her free hand and three balls of light appeared in front of Trevor.

 

“The Green Light is Life,the ability to go back to this Cycle and make this your final life.You can live with your friends til your end of days,get to know your brother again.Be happy”

 

“The Yellow Light is the alternative to the Green.It will send you back to your first life,and the last 10,000 years will be forgotten.You will be back on your first life and able to live to the end”

 

“And finally,the Red Light is the End.You can give up everything and end the suffering of yourself and your companions.They will live on fully,but you will be forgotten”

 

“Pick one”She saw his lip twitch at the final light, “It's your decision”

 

Trevor’s hand moved but then hesitated.

 

“What do you chose to do?Live,Go Back or Die?”

 

His hand moved as he made his decision.

 

“I-”

 

* * *

 

 

Trevor coughed as he opened his eyes to a whitish room and the sound of beeping machines.

 

“Trevor?”he hears and looks.It's blurry,but Jeremy focuses.Jeremy with his stupid  bright blue hair.Trevor smiles to himself, “Ryan!He’s awake!”

 

Ryan is there.He’s disheveled and clearly lacking sleep,but he's  _ there. _

 

“Trevor...”he says,moving to him.

 

“Hi”he says in a weak,husky voice, “What happened?You look like someone died”

 

Ryan laughs weakly as he takes Trevor’s bandaged hand.

 

“You scared everyone”he said, “You’ve been in a coma for a week”

 

“The kid?”

 

“He’s okay.Broken leg but he’ll live.”

 

Trevor smiles at that,then looks at Ryan.

 

“Rye?”he asks after a moment.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for keeping your promise”

 

“What-”it hits him and his eyes widen, “You remember??”

 

Jeremy perks up at the outburst.

 

“Yeah...Everything came back”

 

Ryan’s crying now as he places a hand on his cheek.

 

“It's finally great to have you back..brother”

 

Trevor just smiles again.

 

“It's great to be back”

 

“I’m never leaving again”

 

 

 


	2. Alt End:Yellow Light(Go Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if he chose to go home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't planning to really update but these alternatives to the story end inspired me so enjoy :3

Trevor opened his eyes.His vision was hazy,but he could make out shapes around him,colorful blobs he could faintly recognize.

 

“ _ I think he's conscious _ ”he hears the voice and knows it's Steffie, “ _ get the king _ ”

 

Boots clank off and Trevor’s vision gets clearer.He’s on the floor of the throne room,and his head is resting a lap that smelled like pine and lavender.Over him he catches a glimpse of a glasses under a hood leaning over him.

 

“ _ I think the curse is lifted completely,don't know _ ”It's Matt who speaks and Trevor remembers what happened.

 

“Ugh...”he finds his voice finally as he coughs and everything becomes clear, “What...”

 

“Thank the ancient ones”Matt smiles under his hood, “We thought we lost you”

 

Trevor is about to reply as the sound of boots gets closer and Ryan runs in with Michael close behind.He’s a mess,crown astrew and cape gone.

 

“Trevor”he manages weakly as his brother smiles weakly, “Thank goodness”

 

He can only smile in response as Ryan moved to him and falls to his knees opposite Matt.He’s teary eyed.

 

“I promise to never do that again”Trevor says as he finds it in himself to speak.Ryan smiles at that,and nods,

 

“You better not” he replies before he pulls Trevor into a hug,burying his face into his brother's shoulder and holding him tightly, “Don’t you dare leave me like that again.”

 

Trevor just smiles and nods as he hugs back with equal strength. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as the Green Light Ending in my opinion but this is good :)
> 
> REMEMBER:Keep an eye out for Dangerous Hands cause technically today is June!(its past midnight lol)


	3. Alt End:Red Light(Die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if he just let go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild writer emerges from the night to complete this tale with the Red Light ending,enjoy!

It's nothingness.

 

It's visions of his lives before-his lives and deaths.

 

In every life he’s no one special at the start-a orphan,a child in an ordinary life,a servant...Someone that time found worthless and not important.

 

But in each life he did something selfless and impactful on another-tossing himself under a highwayman’s knife,taking the place of a child at the guillotine,rushing into danger just because-in each life,he saves lives,sacrificing himself as he had for Ryan.

 

 _Ryan_ Trevor remembers him,a tall man who he just clicks with every time.He thinks to their experiences,sometimes with a different face,sometimes with the same.Sometimes Ryan wouldn’t be in that life,but someone always was.From Kent to Lindsay to Matt,someone he loved was always there.Always cared.

 

He smiled weakly as a heaviness fell over him and he felt his eyes growing weak.

 

Reality set in,and he knew his friends were without him but they still were together and were happy.That was all that mattered.

 

Trevor smiled at the thought and finally,let sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

“It's so beautiful,isn’t it?” Ryan looked over at Lindsay as she exclaimed it loudly to their group.

 

They were at the hills in the park late one night,watching a meteor shower.It was rare and they had decided to make it a group outing.Ryan almost didn’t go,but had suddenly felt compelled to.

 

So here he sat amidst his chatting friends and smiling,actually enjoying himself.

 

“Poppa,poppa!”there’s a little boy close to them with his father,and Ryan looks at them by chance.His eyes widen.

 

“Look at all the stars!”the boy is there but in his place,Ryan sees a flashback to a young man so familiar his heart ached, “There’s so many!”

 

The father laughs lovingly and Ryan doesn’t know he’s crying until Matt shakes him back.

 

“Ryan,you okay man?You’re crying”Ryan touches his face and his fingers are wet.

 

“I’m fine”he smiles at Matt,who just nods as a flash occurs in his peripherals, “Promise”

 

“It's starting!”they turn at the announcement.

 

As he looks up,the vision of the young man flashes again and Ryan just knows,the tears glistening in his eyes.

 

But he smiles even brighter as he watches the stars fall across the sky,beautiful in their descent.

 

“Sleep well,Trevor”he muttered quietly.

 

“I won’t forget you ”

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,originally this was going to be one ending but the alternatives entranced me. So glad you enjoyed.
> 
> Want more one shots or prompts?Hit me up in the comments or at ironfirewindscript over on tumblr!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> REMEMBER:Keep an eye out for an actual chapter update from Dangerous Hands!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this would have been a Doctor Who-esc situation,but this worked out so much better. 
> 
> I loved writing this.I got it out as I imagined it.I'm so excited about that.Also if anyone is wondering,the Witch of Roosteria is an OC,none of the Rooster Teeth members.She is also the Lady in Limbo,reformed over 10,000 years to wait for Trevor's final death.
> 
> And Gavin,I'm probably gonna be asked about him,so here's what happened:He stayed in the Kingdom after the deaths of Ryan,Michael,Lindsay,Jeremy,Matt,Geoff,Steffie,Jack,Larry and Kent and took over as King,ruling with Meg as his Queen until they died of old age.
> 
> anyway,hoped you enjoyed!come visit me on Tumblr:ironfirewindscript or checkout the official Dangerous Eyes blog :dangerous-eyes-official (I'm so original I know :3)
> 
> Until next time!Love yah!
> 
>  
> 
> REMEMBER:Dangerous Hands returns in June!


End file.
